1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device, and, more particularly, to a plasma display device, which has an improved support structure for a front filter and an improved electromagnetic shielding structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma display devices refer to flat panel display devices which employ plasma display panels. Although the plasma display device is thinner than conventional cathode-ray-tube (CRT) display devices, it suffers from larger power consumption and higher electromagnetic interference than CRT display devices. Thus, it is necessary for the plasma display device to have means for shielding electromagnetic waves from being leaked to the outside.
One of the electromagnetic shielding structures for the plasma display device is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open No. 2004-0068662. The display device of the disclosure includes a front frame having an opening, a PDP module positioned inside the front frame, a glass filter positioned to face the opening of the front frame to prevent leakage of electromagnetic waves generated from the PDP module towards a screen, a plurality of aluminum filter supporters positioned along a periphery of the PDP module to support the glass filter and to shield the electromagnetic waves from being leaked through the periphery of the PDP module, and an aluminum back cover to cover a rear side of the PDP module. The filter supporters are secured to the front frame by means of a plurality of screws to support a periphery of the glass filter.
For this display device, the electromagnetic waves generated from the PDP module are shielded by the glass filter, the filter supporters, and the rear cover. That is, the front side, the periphery and the rear side of the PDP module are shielded by the glass filter, the metallic filter supporters, and the metallic back cover, respectively.
However, since such a display device must be provided with the plural filter supporters to secure the glass filter, and the plural screws to secure the plural filter supporters to the front frame, the display device has a number of components, which leads to not only an increase in manufacturing costs but also a reduction in productivity of assembly. Furthermore, since the filter supporters are composed of aluminum, the conventional display device has a problem of heavy weight.